Stealing Your Heart
by GoldenEyed Dragon
Summary: GED is back! Sakura is going to Hong Kong to visit Syaoran, her boyfriend. But what she doesn't know is Syaoran has become a thief with his three friends and hangs out with the wrong crowd. Will Sakura's love change his way? Or just cause trouble?
1. Stealing Your Heart (Prologue)

"Now, tell me again." Kero said floating overhead around Sakura who was looking in the mirror. "Why do we have to go to Hong Kong?"  
  
Sakura brushed out her hair, "I need to go visit Shaoran."  
  
"Can't you talk to the kid over the phone instead?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura put down her brush after she was done brushing her hair, "It's not the same Kero-chan. You would understand if you were in love." she sighed daydreaming of Syaoran, "You just can't live without that person."  
  
"Kind of like the way I feel about pudding." Kero said.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Exactly like that. Except you don't eat the person when you reach them."  
  
"I stil say," Kero said sitting down on Sakura's bed, "We don't visit the kid."  
  
Sakura smiled, "But I'm sure he misses me Kero-chan." she than took out a picture of Syaoran when he was in the sixth grade, "Anyways, I'm seventeen." Sakura sighed, "And I want to see how Shaoran is doing and how he has turned out since I've seen him. And that was in thr seventh grade."  
  
"How do you know what he will be like?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura smiled at her little friend, "I just know Kero-chan. Shaoran will still be as sweet and kind as always."  
  
  
  
"Come on!" a male voice hollered in the night darkness in the middle of the streets at Hong Kong, China, "Hurry up!" just than a group of four guys dressed in black ran around the corner fastly. They dashed around a tight corner as a cop car turned a corner with it's alarms going off. The guys dashed down the tight corner of the two buildings on the side of eachother. The cop car parked by the corner and a cop got out of the car.  
  
"Hey, you boys!" the cop said, "Stop right there."  
  
The guy who was behind looked back, "Damn! The cop is after us!" the guys kept running down until they came to then end where a barbwire gate was. The four guys paused and than one of them hollered, "Go! Go!" they all ran up to the gate and climbed it and jumped off onto the other side and started running. The cop ran over to the gate and did not dare to climb the barbwire gate for his hands would get hurt easily.  
  
"Damn kids!" the cop yelled returning to his car and driving off, hoping to find them.  
  
The four guys ran around corner laughing hardley, "Wow! We almost didn't make it!" one of the guys said.  
  
"We could of stolen that five thousand dollar stereo if it wasn't for that cop!" the other said. They all came to a stop and sat down on the hard assfault ground against the buidlings breathing heavily. They all had black masks covering their faces. The first one took of his mask to reveal a seventeen year old chinese boy with blue eyed and dark black hair. "And you were the one who made all the noise, Shizuke." one of the guys said to the black haired boy. Shizuke just giggled.  
  
"But, your man, Amo was here!" another guy said pointing to himself and took off his mask to reveal another seventeen year old boy with light brown hair and green eyes.  
  
"Shut up, Amo." Shizuke said.  
  
The other guy took off his mask to reveal another seventeen year old boy with blonde hair and baby-blue eyes. "Yeah Amo, we all know the real man is me, Kia!"  
  
The last guy took off his mask to reveal a seventeen year old boy with dark brown eyes and brown amber hair. "What do you think, Syaoran?" Shizuke asked him.  
  
"Nothing really." Syaoran answered.  
  
Amo giggled, "Like usual."  
  
"Shut up." Syaoran said with a giggle, "If you pimps are going to make fun of me I'll leave."  
  
Kia acted as if he was begging, "Oh no, please no! We loooooove you."  
  
"A pimp has to stay with his pimps." Shizuke said with a laugh.  
  
Syaoran shook his head and gave a glance at his wrist watch, "Listen. I got to go."  
  
"Alright." Amo said, "Seeya at school tomorrow Syaoran."  
  
Syaoran got up and walked off, "Okay. You too guys."  
  
............  
  
Syaoran reached his apartment room and opened his door and walked in throwing his black mask down on his bed and taking off his coat, "Well, that night is overwith.."  
  
"What did you do this time?" Meiling asked coming out of the bathroom.  
  
Syaoran looked at her wierd, "What are you doing here?"  
  
"It's rent night at my apartment and I don't really have the money at the moment." Meiling said, "So I decided to stay with you."  
  
Syaoran groaned, "Okay. But remember I sleep in my OWN bed."  
  
"Funny.." Meiling said with a disgusted face. "Now, what did you do this time with them friends of yours?"  
  
Syaoran laid down in his bed, "We walked around and talked."  
  
"Alright." Meiling said, "Whatever you say." Meiling laid down in a seperate bed, "I think you need to stop hanging with them. They are just seeking for trouble."  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Yes, but they are my friends."  
  
Meiling smiled, "You never acted like this when you knew Sa-"  
  
"Don't even mention her!" Syaoran said.  
  
Meiling lifted an eyebrow, "But she is your girlfriend."  
  
"No! She can't be!" Syaoran said, "I can't have a girlfriend who turns me into a pussy while I am hanging out with those guys!"  
  
Meiling grunted, "Who is more important? Those guys or Sakura?"  
  
"I-I-I- don't know!" Syaoran said. "Let's just go to sleep." Syaoran put the pillow over his head falling asleep.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~************~~~~~~~~  
  
"Kawaii!!" Tomoyo said as she tapped Sakura wearing one of her outfits, "I can't wait until you get to that airport. Than I can take kawaii shots of you before you board the plane.."  
  
"Tomoyo.." Sakura said, sweatdropping.  
  
Kero flew over to Tomoyo smiling, "Don't forget to tape me, too."  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo smiled.  
  
Sakura finished packing her things, "And this time I actually get to go on my own. No big brother or Yukito."  
  
"And why are you so happy about that?" Kero asked.  
  
Sakura grinned, "Me and Syaoran can spend more time together without my big brother fueming from the head."  
  
"This will be such a great trip for you Sakura." Tomoyo said happily, "I will make sure to tape you before you leave."  
  
"Hoooeee..." Sakura sweatdropped.  
  
Kero sighed, "The only reason why we are going is because Sakura wants to see the kid."  
  
"Kero-chan!" Sakura said, "Don't be so mean. Syaoran is seventeen."  
  
Kero fluttered his wings, "Like I said, he is still a kid because he hasn't lived that long."  
  
"When do you aboard the airplane?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
Sakura looked at an airplane schedule for Hong Kong, "I am supposed to board tomorrow at six o' clock in the morning."  
  
"What?!" Kero shouted, "That early? I'm usually still dreaming about pudding by than!" Sakura and Tomoyo looked at eachother and smiled.  
  
"Alright." Sakura said. "I guess I'm leaving tomorrow.  
  
"Okay." Tomoyo said while Kero kept ranting about how early it was going to be and him still dreaming about pudding by than.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~*****************~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
The next day...  
  
"Hey Syaoran!" Shizuke shouted to Syaoran right before he, Amo, and Kia went inside the school doors a girl with long black hair and green eyes stopped too with them.  
  
"Hey guys." Syaoran said and walked up to them.  
  
The girl than grabbed Shizuke's hand, "So, tell me. What exactly happened last night?"  
  
They all walked into the school and Shizuke started talking, "Well, we were going to steal this GRAND stereo! Worth lots of money, until.."  
  
"Ginkawa, He made the fish tank fall down and crash. And than the cop cam after us." Amo said, putting on a blue cap.  
  
Ginkawa giggled and looked at Syaoran, "To think a good-looking guy like you would go and steal." she stroked her finger across his arm, "You basically are the richest man in China."  
  
Syaoran pulled his arm away, "Yeah. Well, sometimes life is harder than you think it really is when it comes to money and stuff like that."  
  
"Ah." Ginkawa said. "Listen boys, I got to get to class."  
  
Kia giggled, "How about we come with you Ginkawa. We all go to the same class."  
  
"Well, I can't wait for all you guys." she said and entered a class room. The four guys looked at eachother and shrugged before they entered the same room.  
  
They all took their seats, Shizuke, Syaoran, Kia, and Amo all put their feet ontop of their desks talking to eachother waiting for the teacher. "So, I got a plan. You know that new store in town?" Shizuke said.  
  
"Yeah?" Kia asked, "What about it?"  
  
"Today is it's grand opening. And we are going there and steal this golden necklace from there." Shizuke said, "It's worth millions!"  
  
Amo groaned, "Hey! That's my daddys store!" he started laughing.  
  
"Yeah right." Syaoran said hitting Amo's cap. "The only thing your dad own's is a beer shop."  
  
Amo lifted his cap up, "Hey. He sells good beer."  
  
"Alright everyone." the teacher said entering the classroom, and with that Syaoran, Shizuke, Amo, Kia put their feet down. "I have an announcement." everyone put down their books to listen or stopped talking. "We have a new classmates today." all the classmates started talking.  
  
"Cross your fingers boys." Shizuke whispered, "Maybe we will get a good looking woman." they all giggled.  
  
The teacher than took out a piece of paper, "Make sure to be nice to the new comer. She. Yes boys, SHE is a forgein exchange student. And all welcome her." he looked at the door, "Come in." he said and the door opened and Sakura walked in and stood infront of the class smiling. "All of you welcome.. Kinomoto, Sakura."  
  
"Sakura!?" Syaoran thought in his head, he than felt all warm inside and nervous. Shizuke, Amo, and Kia all smiled and silently growling about her looks. Syaoran felt so troubled what would happen? What would his friends think if he found out he was going out with her? What will he choose? To be with his friends and keep his rep. as a badpboy thief? Or give up all his friends and rep. just to be with his love Sakura?  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
How was my first chapter of my newest fanfic series? Please review so I can continue. 


	2. Affections?

"You okay, Syaoran?" Shizuke asked, seeing that Syaoran was in shock and small pieces of sweat was rolling down his forehead. Shizuke than looked at who Syaoran was looking at and back and forth at them two, "Uh huh.." he said with a grin appearing onto his face. "This may be interesting..."  
  
The class came to an end, with a nervous Syaoran. Shizuke, Amo, Kia, and Syaoran along with Ginkawa. "What is with that new girl?" Ginkawa asked, "Where is she from anyway? She doesn't even look chinese."  
  
"She's from Japan." Syaoran said.  
  
Ginkawa lifted an eyebrow, "How do you know?"  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and waved his hands fastly, trying to cover him up of what he had said, "Didn't the teacher say that? I mean, he did, right?"  
  
"I think Syaoran knows the pretty girl." Amo slyly said. "Right?" he looked at Syaoran.  
  
Ginkawa crossed her arms, "Yeah. And why were you two giving eachother these 'little glances' during class?"  
  
"Uhhh..." Syaoran murmured and started rubbing the back of his head. "You see..."  
  
"SHAORAN!" Sakura yelled out happily, running towards the group smiling. She walked up and grabbed onto Syaoran's hand and looked at him, "Hi Shaoran. Are you surprised to see me?" she giggled playfully.  
  
Ginkawa gave a bad look at Sakura, "Excuse me." she said to Sakura.  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said and turned to Ginkawa, she blinked and than smiled at her, "Oh hi. I am Kinomoto, Sakura. Are you a friend of Shaorans?"  
  
Ginkawa swifted her hair back with her hand and gave a glare at Sakura, "You can say that."  
  
"Oh, well," Sakura smiled sweetly, "Shaoran has probably already told lots about me to you four already." she said looking at the three boys and Ginkawa.  
  
Kia shook his head slowly, "Not..really.."  
  
Sakura froze with an unbelieved and a little mad look and looked at Syaoran from the corner of her eyes and sighed. She than looked at them again and smiled, "Well, I am Shaoran's girlfrie-" Syaoran hearing what she was about to say, jumped a little and covered her mouth with his free hand and ran off with her.  
  
The four of them rolled their eyes, "Nice girl." Amo sarcastically said.  
  
"Yeah. Nice skank is more like it." Ginkawa and the four boys nodded, "She doesn't belong here..and not with Syaoran espicially."  
  
Syaoran ran around the corner of the school with Sakura and pressed her against the wall of the school, "Sakura, what are you doing?!" he asked.  
  
"Shaoran.." she said sweetly, "I am just introducing myself to your friends."  
  
Syaoran sighed, "No."  
  
"No?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "No. You see... I don't want you to know them."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura dumbfondedly said, "But I should introduce myself to your friend since I am your girlfriend."  
  
Syaoran leaned his head closer to hers, "Listen, they aren't really my friends. So there's no reason for you to introduce yourself." by Syaoran's eye expression you could know he was lying, but he was hoping Sakura didn't notice.  
  
"Oh." Sakura said and smiled, "Okay Shaoran." she leaned in and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "See in the next class." she than walked off. Syaoran sighed and wondered what will happen between his friendships and his love life ahead...  
  
  
  
"And...Time!" The P.E. teachers shouted, clicking his timing hand-held watch. Two boys scrambled off the floor after wrestling. "Good job boys. You have improved since the last time." the boys walked over with the other group of boys. The P.E. teachers looked at his schedule, "Okay. Up next is Li up against Reai."  
  
Syaoran and another boy whose name was Tanora Reai gave eachother a glance and walked out to the wrestling mat.  
  
All the girls sat over on the stage, since they couldn't wrestle. "Go Syaoran!" Sakura shouted to him. All the guys giggled and Syaoran sweatdropped nervously.  
  
"Shake hands.." the P.E. teachers said and Syaoran and Tanora shook hands. "Position..." they bent down abit getting ready to wrestle. "Ready..Go!" the teacher said and Tanora and Syaoran pressed against eachother trying to push one-another down. "Come on boys!" the teacher shouted. Tanora took out his arms and wrapped it around Syaoran's and clutched down his arm. "Good Reai..." the teacher said. Syaoran started to feel his sweat build up and than Syaoran grabbed Tanora's arms which he had wrapped around his and picked him off the floor and flipped him over and threw Tanora on the ground onto his back. Syaoran than fell down, holding Tanora down. "Time!" the teacher said clicking his watch. "Good Li. Very good."  
  
"Thank you sir." Syaoran said, getting up wipping the sweat off his forehead, breathing heavily.  
  
The P.E. teacher went up to Syaoran, "Except one thing." he went right up into Syaoran's face, "We don't flip over like that!! This is wrestling! Not your karate lessons, boy!!"  
  
"Sorry sir.." Syaoran apologized, "I won't do it again.."  
  
The girls giggled as they watched, "Jezz. These boys are so much fun." Ginkawa told her friends.  
  
"Yeah. And I hate watching them wrestle." one of her friends say.  
  
Ginkawa nodded, "Yeah. I mean, who would want to watch these guys roll around the floor sweating like pigs and flexing their muscles."  
  
"Uh-hu Ginkawa." her friend smiled, "You know you like to watch Shizuke."  
  
Ginkawa smiled, "Yeah. But, that Syaoran Li is one fine man. I'd like to get to know him better, If ya know what I mean." she said slyly giving a wink, and all the girls laughed. Ginkawa looked over to Sakura who was sitting by herself watching Syaoran. "But that Sakura girl," Ginkawa stated, "doesn't belong here. She is such a skank. And she is going after Syaoran. She is just so ugly and doesn't fit in."  
  
"She is just sitting there by herself." one of Ginkawa's friends said laughing.  
  
Ginkawa giggled, "That's because she is a whore." all the girls giggled as they looked at Sakura.  
  
.........  
  
After school, Syaoran was walking home. Untill he heard Sakura, "Shaoran! Wait!" Syaoran turned to see Sakura running his way. She reached him, "Is it okay if I walk with you to your house?" she asked. Syaoran nodded slowly. "Great!" Sakura said cheerfully as they walked on.  
  
  
  
"But if there wasn't any men in the world, than women wouldn't have babies." Sakura giggled.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Well vice versa with women." she than giggled, "What if there wasn't any Syaoran's in the world?"  
  
"Ohh.." Sakura acted as if she was going to faint, "I would possibly die!"  
  
Syaoran lifted an eyebrow. "Possibly?"  
  
"Okay, okay," Sakura corrected. "I would die!"  
  
Syaoran giggled, "Okay."  
  
"What about you?" Sakura asked, "What if there wasn't any Sakura's in the world?"  
  
Syaoran thought and than looked at Sakura with a smile, "Ohh, than I would have to find someone else to irritate."  
  
"Hey." Sakura giggled and playfully pushed him on the arm. "Shaoran, would you like to go to the park?"  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Doesn't bother me."  
  
"Okay." Sakura answered as they walked into the park, "So, tell me, how is your family?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "They are alive."  
  
"Where was Meiling at school today?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "She goes to different classes than ours."  
  
"I see." Sakura said and looked around, "Would you like to sit down?"  
  
Syaoran gave a nod, "Yeah."  
  
Few minutes later...  
  
Syaoran and Sakura sat under a big tree together talking.  
  
"Nani?" Sakura asked, "Why would you ask that Shaoran?"  
  
Syaoran smirked, "Well, everybody thinks about it every now and again. Haven't you?"  
  
"Well.." Sakura looked around. "I never really thought about having a baby." her eyes strolled down to her stomach.  
  
"Why did you do that?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura lifted her right eyebrow at Syaoran, "Do what?"  
  
"Look down at your stomach?" Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, "Babies are carried in my stomach, right? Where do you think I'm going to store the baby? In my nose?"  
  
"Ooohh." Syaoran giggled. "Sorry."  
  
Sakura scooted closer to him, moving her hand onto the ground and slide over ontop of his, "It's alright."  
  
Syaoran had a little shiver when he felt Sakura's hand go upon his. He missed being like this with Sakura, but all the things we was wrapped in, she would hate him. "Sakura.." he said to himself silently.  
  
Sakura looked at him, "Yes?"  
  
Syaoran's face went blood red, "Nothing. It's just..ummm..."  
  
"I understand." Sakura giggled and leaned in to give a kiss on Syaoran's cheek. But when she did Syaoran turned his head to speak to her and their lips pressed against eachother's. At the same time, Sakura and Syaoran pulled back the kiss and looked away blushing. "Ummm.." was the only thing the two said.  
  
Syaoran coughed from embarrasement, "Well, all I can say it's been awhile since we've done that."  
  
"Yeah.." Sakura answered shyly, "Gets better every time." at that, Syaoran blushed even more.  
  
"R-Really?" he asked.  
  
Sakura smiled at him, "I guess so." she than looked down, "What about you? Have you ever thought about having a baby?" just than she felt Syaoran's hand touch her neck and go up to the bottom of her chin and lift her head up and leaned in into a kiss. Sakura sighed in pleasure as Syaoran moved his hand up and down her back and up into her hair. Sakura wrapped her arms around his neck as they continued their loving moment. A little while later Syaoran broke the kiss to sit up straight, blushing. "Thanks?" Sakura said, but it seemed is if it was a confusing question.  
  
"Your welcome.." Syaoran said. Just than, a drop of rain hit his forehead, "Huh?" he looked up to see some rain drops falling from the sky, "Just what we need.." he whispered.  
  
"Hoooeee!" Sakura said as the rain started to pour harder, "And my apartment is too far from her. I'll be soaked!"  
  
Syaoran got up, "You can come to my apartment for tonight." Syaoran put his hand out to Sakura to help her up.  
  
"Okay.." Sakura smiled and put her hand ontop of Syaoran's and Syaoran lifted her up. Sakura looked up at the pouring rain, "We better hurry."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yeah." they both ran off to get to his apartment in the hard pouring rain.  
  
Syaoran's apartment...  
  
"Meiling." Syaoran called as he opened the door. He and Sakura walked in the room, their clothes all wet. "I'm here." he said.  
  
"Is she her?" Sakura asked, teeth clattering.  
  
Syaoran looked at a note on the drawer, "No. She is staying at a friend's." Syaoran than looked around and back at Sakura, "You may lay down if you want." Sakura nodded and started walking forward to the bed. Syaoran couldn't help but look at her breat area. The rain had soaked her shirt and Syaoran could get a glance at her breasts. He gulped as he felt his hormones building up.  
  
"What are you looking at?" Sakura asked him.  
  
Syaoran blushed and shook his head, "N-Nothing." Syaoran gulped, "You can take your shirt off." Syaoran slapped his forehead, "I mean, if you are cold and all-you can also take your pants off if you are real cold. Arrrgggh- What's I'm TRYING to say is 'you don't need to wear clothes if you are cold since you were in the rain.'" Syaoran than paused and blushed of what he said.  
  
Sakura just blinked and than blush appeared onto her face, "Whaaat?" is all that came from her mouth.  
  
"Just- nothing, okay?" he said and sat on the bed.  
  
Sakura blushed and walked over, "You are going to get the bed wet with your pants, Shaoran." she told him.  
  
"Yeah?" Syaoran asked and looked up at her, "I can't take them off."  
  
Sakura lifted an eyebrow, "Are they stuck?"  
  
"No." Syaoran sighed, "I-I don't want to do anything that's wouldn't be 'right'."  
  
"Shaoran.." she blushed deeply, "I never said we would."  
  
Syaoran shook his head, "Yeah. But what if we do?"  
  
"Well," Sakura said and giggled, "I'll just have to use the Little Card on 'something' won't I?"  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran yelled, his face red but with anger in his eyes.  
  
Sakura giggled, "Sorry." Sakura than took off her shirt.  
  
"SAKURA!" Syaoran hollered, blushing. His eyes looked all over Sakura's wet bra.  
  
Sakura blushed and covered her breast area with her hands, "Stop staring.." she said, flustrated.  
  
"Sorry.." Syaoran looked away waiting for her to lay in a different bed than his. He saw Sakura from the corner of his eyes taking her pants off. Syaoran gulped hoping this would all be over soon.  
  
Sakura quickly jumped into Syaoran bed covering herself with the soft covers. "There.." she said.  
  
"Umm.." Syaoran blinked at her, "You are in my bed.."  
  
Sakura sighed, "But I can't get back up. I don't want you to stare at me."  
  
"I guess I'll just have to sleep with you.." he said causing himself to pause, along with Sakura. Syaoran shook his head and removed his shirt. Sakura eyeballed his strong body, he surely had gotten stronger the last time she saw him. Syaoran looked at her, seeing she was about to drool over his body, "Seems you are the one staring now."  
  
Sakura jumped and put the covers over her head, "No I wasn't."  
  
Syaoran smiled and took his pants off, he got in the bed with her and gasped as he felt her smooth skin against his. "You are cold." Syaoran told her.  
  
"Syaoran," Sakura said, "I've been in the rain." she than pushed him abit, "You aren't really a dry desert yourself."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "How about we make this bed a dry desert?"  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said confused, "Syaoran, you never told me you kept sand and cactusus in here."  
  
Syaoran almost fell over, "Nevermind.." he than scanned the room, trying to think of something to say. "I wonder what your brother would say if he saw us like this right now."  
  
"He'd be so mad he face would blow up." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Well, he'd probably look better with a blown face than his regular one."  
  
"Syaoran." Sakura sighed with a giggle. She than pushed herself against him, "How about we 'blow' up something right now?"  
  
Syaoran gulped, he didn't want to do something because his friends, so he only thought of tone thing to say, "G-G-G-G-Good G-ood..Uhh.." he stuttered.  
  
"Are you trying to say 'Goodnight'?" Sakura asked, smiling.  
  
Syaoran nodded nervously, "Yeah. Goodnight."  
  
"Night'." Sakura said and gave him a kiss on the cheek. She than turned around and feel asleep.  
  
Syaoran stayed awake and stared at thr ceiling, "Sakura.." he said to himself, wondering what will come of his two relationships.. =Do I want to stay with Sakura?= he thought, he felt as if he wanted to stay with Sakura forever, =I must start loving her more..do I?=  
  
TO BE CONTINUED  
  
Please review so I can continue. I almost didn't continue since I only got seven reviews. I need ATLEAST ten reviews to continue.. 


	3. The Plan...

Syaoran woke up from the light shining from the window into his room, "Uhhh..." he sighed, and sat up and strecthed out. "Sakura.." he said and turne to see her sleeping, "Sakura." he said and nudged her over and over again, "Wake up Sakura."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, waking up from her sleep, "Yes Shaoran?"  
  
Syaoran looked at the clock, "It's almost eight o' clock."  
  
"So?" Sakura asked and closed her eyes tiredly. "It's Saturday."  
  
Syaoran raised an eyebrow, "You can't stay here."  
  
"Why not?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Meiling." he told her.  
  
"What about her?" Sakura asked, "I'd be happy to see her."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Okay. Make yourself at home."  
  
"Okay." she said, "I'm going to take a shower now." she said and got up and walked into the bathroom.  
  
"Alright.." he said to her. He looked around the room, and let out a sigh. Just then there was a knock on his door. "Yes?" he asked.  
  
"Hey," Shizuke's voice came from behind the door, "It's me, Shizuke. And Amo and Kia are with me."  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped and looked towards the shut bathroom door where Sakura was, "What do you want?" he asked and he than heard the shower water go on.  
  
"We need to talk." he heard Amo said.  
  
Syaoran sweatdropped, "I can't at the minute.."  
  
Syaoran's door than swung open and Shizuke, Amo, and Kia stood there waving with Shizuke holding a screwdriver. "Why weren't you with us last night?" Kia asked as the three of them sat on Meiling's bed.  
  
"It rained.." Syaoran said.  
  
Kia shook his head, "Don't you remember? We always said no matter how the weather was we would still go and steal things."  
  
"Oh," Syaoran nervously said, "I forgot."  
  
Shizuke nodded unbelieved, "Uh-huh.." the three of them noticed the shower on, "Uhh...you taking a shower Syaoran?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran fastly said.  
  
Amo put a finger to his chin, "Why is the water going and you aren't in there?"  
  
"Uhh.." Syaoran said nervously, "I am letting it warm up."  
  
"Oooohh." the three of them said in unison giving a nod.  
  
"Washing, washing, washing, wash." Sakura sang into the shower loudly. The three guys looked at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran coughed, trying to cover it up, "Uhhh..stupid leaking pipes." he laughed nervously.  
  
"Oookay." Amo said. "Anyway, you have to come with us tonight than. Cause' if you dont.."  
  
Shizuke took out his pocket knife, "You know what will happen."  
  
"Hey!" Syaoran said, his eyebrows going down, showing his anger, "You couldn't hurt me even if your tried!!"  
  
"Wanna make a bet?" Kia said.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Fine. I'll be there, I'll be there!"  
  
"HOOOOEEE!!" Sakura screamed from the shower, "Shaoran! You are out of soap!!"  
  
Shizuke, Amo, and Kia looked at eachother sweatdropped and headed for the door, "Seeya tonight than, Syaoran." Kia said.  
  
"Yeah," Amo told, "And you better so something with them leaking pipes. It sounds pretty bad.." they shut the door.  
  
Syaoran sighed of relief. He glared at the bathroom door, "Sakura! You almost got me killed!"  
  
"Nani?" She said and ran out with a towel wrapped around her, "How did I do that?"  
  
Syaoran blinked at her and looked away suddenly, "Nevermind- just put some clothes on.."  
  
Sakura looked down seeing she only had a towel covering her, "Hooeee.." she blushed furiously.  
  
"Oh, yeah," Shizuke said and opened the door with Kia and Amo behind them, "I forgot to tell you..." there was a long pause, Amo, Kia, and Shizuke all blinked at Sakura, who had only a towel and was blushing, while Syaoran was sweatdropping. "What the?.." Shizuke blinked.  
  
"Hoooooeeeee!!!!" Sakura screamed, blushing even more red now.  
  
Syaoran got up and pushed his three friends out the door, "Let's talk about this later, okay?!?!" Syaoran shut the door on them.  
  
"You never told me you were going to have guests over Shaoran." Sakura said.  
  
Syaoran crossed his arms, "You never told me you were going to be running around the run almost nude!"  
  
"Sorry.." she said and walked in the bathroom and shut the door. Ater a few minutes she came out clothed. "I better be going.." she said and left the room.  
  
Syaoran than looked down, "Bye." he said quietly.  
  
Sakura walked around the street huming to herself. "Hey," she heard a female voice call to her. Sakura stopped and looked around. "You're Sakura, right?" Ginkawa asked, walking up to her.  
  
"Hai." Sakura smiled.  
  
Ginkawa lifted an eyebrow, not knowing what that meant. "Okay. Well, you have met me before. I am Ginkawa."  
  
"I remember you." Sakura smiled, "You are Shaoran's friend!"  
  
Ginkawa smiled, "Yeah. Hey, me and my friends are having a sleepover. And I wanted to know..if you would like to come over?"  
  
"Me?" Sakura asked and saw Ginkawa nod, "Wai! Okay, Wow, I just came here and already started making friends!" she ran off smiling.  
  
Ginkawa giggled, "Got you now Kinomoto.."  
  
Syaoran's apartment....  
  
=What do I feel for her?= Syaoran asked himself as he walked around the room, =It seems as if I have missed her so much when I was with her. I could feel my heart beating rapidly. Could it be that I love her?= Syaoran shook his head. =Damn! I can't fall in love with her! My friends would not approve of me!= Syaoran looked out the window, looking troubled, =But is it that I want to give that all up for love?...=  
  
Sakura ran into her apartment room, throwing down her jacket, "Kero!" she hollered hapilly.  
  
"What is it, Sakura?" Kero flew over. "Did something happen at school?"  
  
Sakura hugged onto Kero, "You should see him! He is so handsome! So great! Ooooh, I love him!!"  
  
"I hope we are talking about me.." Kero sweatdropped.  
  
Sakura blushed, "No. Shaoran!!"  
  
"How predictable.." Kero mumbeled.  
  
Sakura let go of Kero, "And I am going to a sleepover. It's one of Shaoran's friends is who is throwing the party. I can't wait!"  
  
"Where were you last night anyway?" Kero asked, but all he got back was that Sakura gave him a quick glance with a big smile on her face. "Uhh..with the kid I suppose..."  
  
There was a sudden ring from Sakura's cell phone, "I got it." Sakura said and answered the phone, "Moshi-moshi. Kinomoto, Sakura speaking."  
  
"Nice to hear you again Sakura." Tomoyo's voice answered.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Tomoyo! How are you?"  
  
"I am doing well. And even better now that I have gotten to talk to you again, Sakura." Tomoyo answered, "So, where were you last night? I was trying to call."  
  
Sakura giggled, "I stayed over at Syaoran's."  
  
"Oh, I wish I could be there.." Tomoyo dreamily said. "I can't wait for the wedding!"  
  
"Hoooee??" Sakura asked confused, "W-Wedding?"  
  
Tomoyo sighed, in a dreamy tone, "You and Li's wedding. I can see it all now..."  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked down a church aisle with a real long wedding dress on.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Ohohoho!" Tomoyo giggled getting out of her day dream, "It would be so kawaii!"  
  
Sakura sweatdropped going onto her day dream of her wedding.....  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura walked down a church aisle with a real long wedding dress on, She than got her foot caught in the front of her dress and tripped, "HOOOEEE!!!" she called out and fell to the floor.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"I-I can see it all now too.." Sakura sweatdropped. "I got to go now Tomoyo. I am going to call Shaoran."  
  
"Alright. Goodbye Sakura." Tomoyo said and hung up.  
  
Sakura called Syaoran's cell phone number waiting for him to answer....  
  
"Another call?" Syaoran said and picked his cell phone up and answered it, "Yes?"  
  
"Hi Shaoran!" Sakura cheerfully said.  
  
Syaoran jumped a little, "Sakura!?"  
  
"What'cha doing?" Sakura asked.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "I'm getting ready for work."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said, "Where do you work at?"  
  
Syaoran coughed, "You know, somehwere."  
  
"Oh.." Sakura said, "Is it a good job?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. It's a good job. It's a wonderful job.."  
  
Later on, at Syaoran's work...  
  
"Syaoran Li, report to isle four." someone said over the intercom, "Syaoran Li, report to isle four."  
  
Syaoran grunted, he was a WAL-MART worker. "I'm coming..coming.." he said to himself as he walked off to go to isle 4. He reached isle four where one of the other workers waited for him, "What is it?"  
  
"Some lady needs your assistance." the worker told him and pointed to someone, it was Ginkawa.  
  
Ginkawa giggled, "Hi Syaoran!"  
  
"Okay.." Syaoran sweatdropped, "I got even under control." the worker walked off and Syaoran walked up yo Ginkawa, "Why do you always make the workers call me up to help you?"  
  
Ginkawa smiled, "Because, I always tell them to call you."  
  
"Ginkawa..." Syaoran sighed.  
  
Ginkawa smirked, "You know, I am inviting that Kinomoto girl over for a sleepover to myself."  
  
"Sakura?!!?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Ginkawa nodded, "Yeah. Her."  
  
"Why?" Syaoran asked, "I thought you didn't like her."  
  
"I don't." Ginkawa shook her head, "But I guess I can give her a chance."  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "That's...suggestive of you."  
  
"I know." Ginkawa said, "I am such a sweetie."  
  
Syaoran giggled, "Yeah."  
  
Ginkawa grunted, "Funny..." she started to leave, "I got to go. I need to get ready anyway."  
  
"Alright." Syaoran said and waved, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." Ginkawa said back and left the door. "Now I got Kinomoto in a trap and Syaoran won't come over since he knows I am just trying to be nice to her.."  
  
  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	4. Thinking Of You

"Kero!" Sakura called and ran into the kitchen of her apartment, "Kero! Where are you?"  
  
There was muffling sound in a plastic box, "In here Sakura.."  
  
"Kero?" Sakura ran over and opened the lid to find Kero eating a cake inside the box, "Kero!" Sakura screamed.  
  
Kero covered his ears, "What? Stop yelling my name!"  
  
"That cake was for Shaoran. Not you.." Sakura whined, a tear in her eye.  
  
Kero groaned, "It's always for the kid. This is for the kid, that is for the kid. EVERYTHING is for the kid. What about Keroberos?"  
  
"Well, I guess I can give the rest to him." Sakura said.  
  
Kero giggled, "Alright. That's the spirit. Now, go get me some doughnuts."  
  
"Kero.." Sakura sighed.  
  
Syaoran's Apartment...  
  
=Should I go back with her?= Syaoran battled his thoughts. =Or stay with my friends? Baka, why are you talking about this?! You can't let some girl get in your way!= Syaoran grabbed his coat, =Anyways, I need to go meet Kia, Amo, and Shizuke.= Syaoran looked at his right hand. It had cuts from the barbwire fence the night he was out with Kia, Shizuke, and Amo. =Uggh. That's right. I've been through alot with those guys. I can't just forget all about it just to be with her.= He opened the door to walk out, =Or can I?...= he than shook his head and shut the door walking out of the apartment.  
  
Kia glanced at his wristwatch, "He should be getting here pretty soon."  
  
"Nah," Shizuke snorted, "He is probably spending all his time with that Sakura girl."  
  
Amo sighed, "Don't worry guys. He will be here. I have trust in him.." Come on Syaoran, hurry up.. Amo said in his head.  
  
"Hey, who asked you to be the optimist?" Shizuke growled at Amo.  
  
Amo gulped, "No one. I was just speaking my mind."  
  
"Well, we all agreed I am the head man of the group. Syaoran is second in line. You are the third man, Amo. and Kia is the last man." Shizuke reminded Amo.  
  
Amo nodded, "I know. Sorry Shizuke."  
  
"Guys!" Syaoran shouted out as he ran towards his three friends. He was running as fast as he could, his chest heaving and sweat dropping from his face, he certaintly had a long run. He ran up to them and tried to catch his breath.  
  
"Surpise to see you even show." Shizuke cockly said.  
  
Syaoran growled madely at Shizuke, "Well, I showed. Be happy!"  
  
"Let's go guys." Shizuke said, "It's still in the morning. We can just go for a walk." Shizuke and Kia walked. Amo looked back at Syaoran, who was breathing heavily.  
  
Amo, with thoughtfullness in his eyes, asked Syaoran, "You going to make it, bud?"  
  
"Yeah, I'm fine." Syaoran breathed and started to follow Kia and Shizuke and Amo followed after Syaoran.  
  
The four guys were walking around town, "So? What shall we do for the time being?" Shizuke asked his fellow friends.  
  
"How about we just go and sit somwhere.." Kia sighed, "My feet are killing me anyhow."  
  
Shizuke nodded, "Alright. We can go sit down at the food court."  
  
"Woo-hoo!" Amo cheered, "I can get a soda!"  
  
All four of them were sitting at the food court, enjoying their drinks. "Okay," Kia said, "So exactly what are we doing tonight?"  
  
"How about we go and steal that bracelet we were supposed to get." Shizuke said, giving a glance at Syaoran.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Shut up. I made it here didn't I!?"  
  
"Oh yes, what is it with you and that Kinomoto girl?" Kia asked  
  
Syaoran almost chocked on his soda, "Who?"  
  
"Kinomoto." Kisa smirked, "She looked preet nice in that towel."  
  
Syaoran giggled nervously, "Well, you see..uhh..she's my- Uhh.. cousin!"  
  
"Cousin??" Shizuke asked, "But, isn't she from Japan?"  
  
Syaoran nodded, "Yeah. But, you see, she is not Japanese. She is Chinese, just that she lived in Japan."  
  
"Seems possible." Shizuke said.  
  
Kia shook his head, "I guess I believe it."  
  
"I believe you." Amo smiled.  
  
Syaoran sighed with relief, =Phew! I that they were going to find out..Than I would be in big trouble..=  
  
"Shaoran-kun!" Sakura hollered from a distance.  
  
Shizuke looked over to see Sakura, waving at Syaoran by the sidewalk, "Hey, look, it's your cousin."  
  
"Y-Yeah.." Syaoran nervously said.  
  
Kia pondered, "But, she used the word 'kun'. Isn't that a Japanese word to use?"  
  
"Uhhh..she must of picked it up from being in Japan so long." Syaoran thought quickly.  
  
Sakura ran over to Syaoran, "Hey, Shaoran." she looked at Kia, Shizuke, and Amo, "Uhh..hello." she said. The three of them just waved annoyed.  
  
"Uhh.." Syaora stuttered and faced at his friends, "I'll be right back guys." he got up and walked away with Sakura. "Sakura, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "I was just walking and I happened to spot you, Shaoran." she looked over at the three boys, "Why are you with them? I thought they weren't your friends."  
  
"Sakura," Syaoran coughed, "They aren't."  
  
Sakura blinked, "Hoe? They aren't?"  
  
"No." Syaoran lied, "We are just going over a..umm..school project."  
  
Sakura nodded, starting to unbelieve him, "Okay.." she said, "Well, I might as well just keep going for my walk."  
  
"Where are you going?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura turned to him, "I am just going for a walk and than go to Ginkawa's house for a sleepover."  
  
"Well- hey," Syaoran stopped here, "You don't really know the way around, how about I help you around."  
  
Sakura cocked an eyebrow, "You mean- walk with me?"  
  
"Well, yeah." Syaoran said. "Don't you want me to come?"  
  
Sakura smiled sweetly, "Yes. Come on." Syaoran and Sakura walked down the sidewalk.  
  
"Where is he going!?!?" Shizuke growled.  
  
Kia scowled, "Looks like he is going off with his cousin."  
  
"But, he was supposed to stay here to discuss with us!" Shizuke burst.  
  
Amo sighed, "I bet Syaoran just went to talk about family matters."  
  
"Shut up." Shizuke said, taking the cup of soda and dumping it on Amo's head.  
  
  
  
"Sorry about that." Syaoran said to Sakura. As they they walked down the streets.  
  
Sakura confused, looked at Syaoran, "For what?"  
  
"About, those guys." he mentioned.  
  
Sakura smiled, "That's alright. Although, I am wondering why you hang out with them when they aren't your friends."  
  
Syaoran gulped, Sakura was onto him, "Well," he thought, "Like I said, we are just having a school assingment discussion."  
  
"Okay.." Sakura sighed. "Shaoran?.."  
  
"Nani?" Syaoran turned to her.  
  
Sakura giggled, "I know this may seem like a weird question, but, Do you love me?"  
  
"Sakura-" Syaoran stopped, shocked, Sakura's eyes turned to him. She must think that he had no feelings for her, afterall, he hasn;t been spending that much time with her, "Sakura," he said calmly, "It's not a weird question at all. In fact, it's not really a question." he smiled sweetly at her and held her hand, "Because, we already now the answer. I love you, Sakura. More than anything."  
  
Sakura smiled back at him, "It just seemed as if- You were drifting away from me."  
  
"Never." Syaoran replied, "Hey!" he said, thinking of something, "I know, how about, I take you out sometime."  
  
Sakura, who heard this kind of talk before from Syaoran, quereingly looked at him. "Like a date?"  
  
"Yeah." Syaoran implied. "What else? I am your boyfriend."  
  
Sakura smiled innocently, "Hai."  
  
"That means you don't have to go to Ginkawa's sleepover." Syaoran slyly said.  
  
Sakura nodded, "Right." she paused, "Shaoran! I am going to attend. It would be rude if I didn't."  
  
"That's alright." Syaoran acted sad, "I guess I can just cancel our date."  
  
Sakura jumped, "No. I am going to your date."  
  
"Okay." Syaoran said, once again, slyly. "So you just won't go to Ginkawa's sleepover."  
  
Sakura smiled, "Exactly." she than paused, she realized she had been fooled again. "No. I am going, Shaoran." she said again.  
  
"I understand." Syaoran grinned. "I can just take one of my friends somewhere. I hope you don't mine."  
  
Sakura looked at Syaoran, "I am not falling for it this time."  
  
"For what?" Syaoran quered.  
  
Sakura gave him a 'like you don't know' look, "You're cute little tricks."  
  
"They are cute aren't they?" Syaoran said, leaning back. Sakura nodded. "Cuter than me??" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura made a face as if she was thinking, "It's a hard desicision."  
  
"Cute." Syaoran remarked about her comment.  
  
Sakura, hearing what he said, slyly came up with something, "Okay, than your tricks are cuter than you."  
  
"Huh?!" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura giggled, "You said 'cute', which directs that you said your tricks are cuter."  
  
"I don't get it.." Syaoran dumbfondely said.  
  
Sakura, answered just like Syaoran would, "As usual."  
  
"Shuush." Syaoran said playfully. He gazed at Sakura, with her beautiful green emerald eyes, her auburn light hair, and her soft skin.  
  
"Shaoran," Sakura blushed. She noticed Syaoran gaze on her, "Don't stare."  
  
Syaoran shook his head and looked up at her face, thinking of something to say, "But I'm so good at it."  
  
"Yes," Sakura sighed, "Just don't came to me when your eyeballs fall out."  
  
"They already have. Once I looked at you." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura glanced over at Syaoran, "In a good or bad way?"  
  
"Good." Syaoran smoothly said and scooted closer to her.  
  
Sakura giggled, "It's strange how guys always move towards women."  
  
"I'm cold." Syaoran said.  
  
Sakura looked up at the sky, seeing the sun shining brightly, "Shaoran. It's really warm. There's no way you could be cold in this weather."  
  
"Okay, you caught me." he said. "I guess I will just scoot back." he was about to scoot back until Sakura took his hand.  
  
"No." she said, "I want to be close. It makes me feel warm and happy."  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Me too." he saw Sakura leaning towards him =Woo-hoo!! A kiss!!= Syaoran thought happily in his mind. Syaoran started leaning in, closing his eyes waiting for Sakura's sweet lips to touch his. But, instead he felt her hands touch his back and her head place onto his shoulder. =What the??= he opened his eyes and to find Sakura hugging him. =Well, God Damn!= "You know, a kiss may be better." he insisted.  
  
"Maybe later." Sakura said, embracing him more. "Right now, I just want to be near you."  
  
Syaoran sighed, it's not that he didn't like this. It's just...he wanted more than this. ALOT more than this, but, it may never happen.  
  
Syaoran's Apartment room...  
  
The door slamed, Syaoran walked inside his apartment room and turned on his lamp. "Well, today was a good day." he scanned the room, "Wasn't it?" Syaoran grunted and walked to his kitchen and opened the fridgerator door, looking for something to drink. "Kouzo," he cursed, "Why do I keep thinking of her again?" he wondered, "I know that I love her. But, seeing her face constantly gets pretty tiring." he grabbed a soda and shut the fridgerator door and walked over and took a seat on his couch. "That's right." he remembered, "Tonight, I have to meet up with the guys." he grabbed the remote and turned on the television.  
  
"Shaoran.." he hear a sweet voice say, it was Sakura's.  
  
Syaoran lept up and turned around, hoping to see Sakura. "Sakura!?!" but, she wasn't there. "Sakura??"  
  
"Shaoran." he heard her voice again, once more, behind him.  
  
Syaoran turned around and saw Sakura on his television, "Sakura??.." he muttered. Sakura was smiling sweetly, wind blowing through her hair. She looked so beautiful. Syaoran held his head, "Ugh! Syaoran! Get yourself together! Girlfriends don't magically appear on tv shows!!" =Okay,= Syaoran thought. =I am going to look at the television and there will be NO Sakura on the screen..= he let go of his head and slowly looked up at the screen.  
  
"Shaoran."  
  
"Ahhhhh!!" Syaoran screamed out of frustration. He grabbed the room and turned off the television. He flopped onto his bed, "She haunts my thoughts, my visions, and now my television! How else is she always going to be around me!?!"  
  
Knock Knock. The door chattered, "Shaoran? You in there?" Sakura asked behind the door.  
  
Syaoran froze out of annoyment, "I had to ask." he than got up and straigtened his hair (as much as if he can do that) and opened the door, he smiled at her. "Hi."  
  
"Hi, Shaoran." Sakura smiled, "I heard you scream so I ran up hear faster. What was wrong?" she asked.  
  
"N-Nothing!" he blushed. What would she say if he told her that she was on television? Probably think he was weird.  
  
Sakura smiled, "Okay, well, I am about to go to Ginkawa's sleepover. I just wanted to bring you something before I went there." she reached into her bag and pulled out a box. "Here you go." she said and handed it to him. "I made it myself."  
  
"What is it?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Sakura giggled, "You'll find out." she than walked off.  
  
"Hmmm.." Syaoran looked at the box and and went back in his apartment and shut the door. He took of the note on the top of the box and unfolded it. His eyes scanned down the letter and he smiled sweetly, "Sakura..." he said softly. He than took the box and lifted up the lid. "What the!?!.." he said, looking freaked out, yet, disgusted.  
  
TO BE CONTINUED 


	5. Sleepovers, Naughty Magazines, Cookies, ...

"Hey-Hey-Hey-Ho!!!!!" Kero shouted, poping out of the box. "Oh.." he gave a glare, "It's just you kid."  
  
Syaoran also gave a glare back, "Sakura gave me you as a gift?!"  
  
"Uhh..not really.." Kero sweatdropped and rubbed the back of his head, "She gave you a chocolate cake."  
  
Syaroan, hearing chocolate cake decided to look in the box to see if it was in there, but just to find left crums of a cake, "Eh?" he said and looked up at Kero, knowing what had happened, "Lemme guess...you ate it."  
  
"Well, not all of it." he quickly said and glided into the box and held out a tiny crum, "See? I left some for you."  
  
Syaoran grunted, "Oh goody. That will last me a life time of starvation!"  
  
"Oie!" Kero growled, "You have a fridge full of food, kid! I am the one who never gets to eat!"  
  
Syaoran grabbed Kero upside down by his tail, "I can't believe that right after you stuffed a whole chocolate cake down your throat."  
  
"Don't forget doughnuts." Kero included.  
  
Syaoran, a bit annoyed know, demaned, "Will you leave!?!"  
  
"I can't." Kero said, getting out of Syaoran's grip anf fluttered his wings.  
  
"Why not?" Syaoran asked.  
  
Kero rolled his eyes, "Sakura went to Ginkawa's sleepover and I can't get back in her apartment room."  
  
"I can get you back in." Syaoran sighed.  
  
Kero looked at Syaoran, "But...you don't have the key. Do you?"  
  
"No." Syaoran shook his head and gave a smirk, "But, I am an expert at this stuff."  
  
Ginkawa's house...  
  
"This is going to be good.." Ginkawa told her friends, giggling.  
  
One of her friends smirked, "You are actually going to tell that to Kinomoto?"  
  
"Of course." Ginkawa said, "Maybe than she will get out of my way."  
  
On of her friends grinned, "You are so bad Ginkawa."  
  
"Yes." she said, "And after tonight I will have Syaoran for myself. Without that Kinomoto." There was a knock on the door.  
  
"There she is." one of Ginkawa's friends smirked and than they all got up and ran to the door to greet Sakura.  
  
Syaoran's apartment...  
  
"I can't believe you've been holding out on me, kid." Kero said, laying on Syaoran's bed stuffing a sugar cookie into his mouth while looking at a naughty magazine.  
  
Syaoran sat on the other side of his bed, deep in thought. All he could think about is..Sakura. He than just realized Kero had talk to him, "Huh? Oh..yeah.."  
  
"I mean, you have everything you want here!" Kero exclaimed, "Cookies!" he held up the sugar cookie shaped as a star and stuffed it into his mouth, "Magazines!" he turned the page of the naughty magazine. "It's great here!"  
  
Syaoran sighed dreppressingly and got up, "I don't exactly have everything here."  
  
"What do you mean?" Kero asked.  
  
Syaoran clenched his hands into fists, "Nothing.."  
  
Kero, curious, wouldn't give up. "No, what?"  
  
"It's just nothing." Syaoran repeated. "Why would I tell you anyway stuffed animal??"  
  
Kero grunted, "You're right." he than took another cookie and stuffed it into his mouth.  
  
"Sakura..." Syaoran quietly said. He looked out the window. =I hope Ginkawa doesn't do anything to her...=  
  
Ginkawa's house...  
  
"This is going to be fun!" Sakura said, as they all sat around in a circle.  
  
Ginkawa smiled, "Yes." she than looked at everyone, "What should we do first off?"  
  
"How about..." one of her friends suggested, "We talk.."  
  
Everyone nodded, "Alright."  
  
"About boys." she finished.  
  
Ginkawa smiled, "Even better. Let's have a vote off...Who is the best looking in our class?"  
  
"How will we vote?" one girl asked.  
  
Ginkawa smirked, "Write down who you think is the best looking of the boys in our class and put it in this..." she scabbed the room until she found an object, "Lipstick holder."  
  
"I thought it was supposed to be a hat." Sakura said.  
  
Ginkawa sighed, "I ran out of hats." she than took out pens and pieces of paper, "Now, write it down." she passed out the pens and paper to each girl. They all wrote on the paper and put it into the lipstick holder. Afterwhile, Ginkawa asked, "Everyone have your vote in?" everyone nodded, "Okay..let's see.." she reached into the lipstick holder.  
  
  
  
"You seem like a good fellow.." Kero, drunkly said to Syaoran. "You remind me of, now wait, wait, I know this one.." Kero hiccuped, "I know! You remind me of someone!" Kero laughed manically. He picked up a tiny mug that held wine inside. "You know what would go good with this? Do you? Huh??"  
  
Syaoran took a swig of his wine, "What?"  
  
"Some pretselz." Kero said and hiccuped, "At least something salty." he drunkly said, his eyes twitching and his arms moving around weirdly. "What year is this stuff anyway?" he asked, holding up the mug.  
  
Syaoran took another drink of wine, "I don't know. I just bought some."  
  
"Well, it is pretty darn good." Kero hiccuped. "Wow, this stuff if really goo-" Kero, fastly passed out, his head falling down quickly.  
  
Syaoran took his final sip of wine and got up, "Well, now he is knocked out." he than grabbed his coat, "Might as well go over to Ginkawa's to see if Sakura is okay."  
  
Ginkawa's house...  
  
"Shizuke and Syaoran are at a tie." Ginkawa smiled, "I voted for Shizuke." she glanced at Sakura, "What about you, Kinomoto?"  
  
Sakura smiled, "Shaoran, of course." Ginkawa froze with madness.  
  
"Oh." she said.  
  
One of the girls looked confused, "My brother, Amo, told me you were Syaoran's cousin."  
  
"Hoe?" Sakura said. "I am not."  
  
"But," she said, "Amo told me Syaoran said you were his cousin."  
  
Sakura felt shocked, =I knew it! He was lying to me all along...=  
  
Ginkawa, seeing the sadness in Sakura's eyes, smirked, "While we are on the subject of Syaoran. Might as well tell you Kinomoto."  
  
"What?.." Sakura asked, sadly.  
  
Ginkawa tried to look sorry for her, "Well, Syaoran, Shizuke, Amo, and Kia are thiefs."  
  
"What?" Sakura said.  
  
Ginkawa nodded, "Yeah. Didn't Syaoran tell you?"  
  
"No." Sakura said, "He always told me that those guys weren't even his friends."  
  
Ginkawa than, acted as if she was shocked, "Oh yeah! That's right!" Sakura looked at Ginkawa, wanting to know answers, the truth. "Syaoran doesn't want to tell you because, he is just trying to trick you."  
  
"Trick me?" Sakura asked, her eys filling with tears.  
  
Ginkawa nodded, "Yes. To, get close to you..in a certain way."  
  
"Why?" Sakura said, tears falling down her cheeks, "Why would he lie to me so much!?"  
  
Ginkawa sighed, "That's just the why those kind of guys are."  
  
"I can't believe it!" Sakura said, more tears blinding her eyes.  
  
Ginkawa patted Sakura's back, "Believe it. Anyways, I guess we are the only people you can believe now."  
  
"No," Sakura cried, "I can't stand this! Why would Shaoran lie to me!?"  
  
Ginkawa sighed, "Listen, Syaoran is a thief. He doesn't really love you. Just, forget about him."  
  
"How can you forget about someone that had lied to you from the very start?" Sakura asked, tears falling down her cheeks. She than got up and ran out the door, crying, hoping to end up somewhere, away from everyone.  
  
"That should get rid of her." Ginkawa smirked. "Now, Syaoran is all mine."  
  
"Don't you feel just a little sorry for her?" On of her friends asked.  
  
Ginkawa shook her head, "Why should I? Afterall, she is just here to be a whore."  
  
Sakura ran on the sidewalk, crying, she couldn't believe Syaoran lied to her, her one true love never really loved her in return. "I wish I never said I loved him to him." Sakura said, as she ran crying, "I wish I never met him!!"  
  
Syaoran walked up to Ginkawa's house and knocked on the door. Ginkawa answered, "Hi Ginkawa. Is Sakura here?"  
  
"Sorry." Ginkawa said, "She just left."  
  
Syaoran cocked an eyebrow, "What? Where?"  
  
"I don't know." Ginkawa said. "I will go walk with you to see if we can find her."  
  
Syaoran nodded, "That's okay." he sighed, "I will find her sooner or later."  
  
"Okay.." Ginkawa said, "Bye."  
  
"Bye." he said and walked off.  
  
Syaoran returned to his apartment room to find Kero, sleeping on his bed. Syaoran sighed. "Stuffed animal.." he grunted. There was than a knock on his door, "Eh?" he walked up to his door and opened it to find Sakura, he smiled, "Sakura. There you are." Sakura didn't even look up at him. "Sakura??" he took her hand and walked her in shutting the door behind them. "What's wrong?"  
  
"Why did't you tell me?" she asked, sad and coldly.  
  
Syaoran, confused, asked, "Tell you what?"  
  
"About everything!" she looked at him, tears in her eyes. "Why did you have to lie to me!?"  
  
Syaoran didn't know what she was talking about, "I never lied to you..."  
  
"Yes you did!" she cried, "About you and those guys! Why did you have to lie and say they aren't your friends..." she wipped her tears with her hand.  
  
Syaoran paled, "Sakura..I.."  
  
"Yeah." Sakura said, "And that you are thieves with them."  
  
"I didn't want you to know." Syaoran said. "You may of left me."  
  
Sakura looked into Syaoran's eyes, "The least you could do was not lie, Shaoran. It hurts.."  
  
"I'm sorry.." he said.  
  
Sakura shook her head, "That's not enough. You caused me enough pain, and than you plan to get me in bed with you!"  
  
"What?" Syaoran said, "Where did you get that idea!?"  
  
"From Ginkawa!" she said, "She told me everything. The TRUTH!"  
  
Syaoran gulped, he felt terrible. "Sakura..listen.." Sakura looked down, not wanted to look at him. "Sakura.. Don't listen to Ginkawa."  
  
"Why not?" Sakura said, "You lied to me, didn't you?"  
  
Syaoran walked closer to her, "Sakura.."  
  
"Didn't you!?" she said, tears strolling from her eyes.  
  
Syaoran sighed, "Yes. I lied to you. But, just about me and Shizuke, Amo, and Kia about being friends. And yes, I am a thief. But, all that has changed. I want to be with you. That thing about getting in bed with you is a lie from Ginkawa. She just wants you to get away from me. Because, she has a big crush on me."  
  
"How can I believe you after you lied to me before?" Sakura asked. She than felt Syaoran's hand under her chin and lift her head up.  
  
Syaoran smiled at her and wipped her a tear off her cheek, "Because.." he felt some tears build in his eyes, "I love you.." he than kissed Sakura passionatly and Sakura kissed him back.  
  
"I love you too.." Sakura said, parting the kiss. She flashed a smirk, "I have to be leaving." she walked over and grabbed the sleeping over dosed wine Kero and walked to the door. She turned around to look at Syaoran, "No more lies?" she asked.  
  
Syaoran smiled, "Sakura, I promise I won't lie anymore."  
  
With that Sakura smiled and shut the door behind her to go to her apartment. Syaoran smiled, "I guess that's it. I am staying with Sakura, who cares about Shizuke and the guys. Sakura is so much better." he than walked to his window and looked out to see Sakura walking down the sidewalk, he smiled and sighed. He finally felt happy again...  
  
-------------------------  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Hey-Hey-Hey-Ho! Welcome to "Leave It To Shinjitaka!"  
  
Jigokuinu: How was the chapter?  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Just wait, chapters that are coming up are very intense and maybe sad.  
  
Jigokuinu: So, how about Author's Notes today?  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: |^._.^| Okay.  
  
*The dougnuts Kero ate were chocolate coacoanut swirl (Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Mmmm..my favorite!)  
  
*Yeah, Kero was reading a naughty magazine. ROFL XD  
  
*Where did Syaoran get a tiny mug? From a quarter machine!  
  
*I just had to have Kero drunk! Just like in episode 15 XD  
  
*Poor Sakura |;._.;| she was really heart-broken. I would be crying my eyes out if I went through what she did at the sleepover.  
  
*About Syaoran trying to get Sakura close to him in bed; that was a lie.  
  
*HORRAY! Syaoran has choosen Sakura over his friends!!!  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Now, reviews!!  
  
BlueTigerness- Hi Shinjitaka-chan! I luved your chapter! lol Shizuke and the guys believed Sakura was Chinese. Sakura on Syaoran's television? Syaoran must be watching CCS tapes again *heheh*  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Yes, they did believe him. |^._.^| so convincing. Yes, Syaoran must be watching his collection tapes of CCS. XD  
  
~Suppi*~*Baby~- I love your story. It is so good! Make chapters fast!! HURRY GET TO THE KAWAIINESS.This is the BEST story ever!  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Thank you. Thank you. I will try to make chapter fast. There already has been kawaiiness. And, Thank you.  
  
Sonic226- Great chapterz! I bet Kero is in the box! LOL continue fastly!!!  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Please, stop, you guys will spoil me! Yeah, you guessed right! And I will once again try to continue fastly.  
  
Cheesse- good chpt GED! It was good! Yeah. Sonic is probably right. Kero is probably in the box. Continue quick! Before I get eaten!  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Thanks. And, you guessed right as well! And I will try to go quick.  
  
|O._.o| On your last comment.  
  
Jigokuinu: Well, stay tuned!  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: The next chapter will be coming.  
  
Jigokuinu: Slowly. But on it's way.  
  
Golden_Eyed_Dragon: Ho na! 


End file.
